Siendo el café
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Komui Lee, un estudio del personaje que explica por qué es adicto al café. Fic traducido.


**Advertencia:** _Algún spoiler para el manga, pero ninguno fatal, cuando menos. (Si es que han pasado del capítulo treinta, supongo)._

** Siendo el café**

En realidad, el sabor no le atrae tanto como la sensación – incluso si cuando vuelve a caerse dormido después de beber dos tazas llenas, sus piernas se montan solas al sofá y el papeleo se dispersa bajo su cabeza, sino vuelta hasta su cara.

Sus asistentes le han dicho que , sorprendentemente, no ronca muy alto, sin embargo, el que se duerma les molesta aún más, porque han pasado toda la noche tipeando informes que sólo necesitan ser firmados, e incluso ante esa simple tarea, les huye. Entonces, él suelta un llanto falso y toma su sello.

-¡¿Por qué¡Un hombre inocente no se dejaría torturar así!

A veces, resulta una maravilla para todos ellos, el que haya llegado a ser Supervisor.

Komui sabe por qué, desde luego, y respondería con una sonrisa demasiado amplia, sombrero inclinado, para quien pregunte, arrojando al aire sus brazos abiertos teatralmente:

-¡Para cuidar de mi pequeña hermanita adorada¡Es tan hermosa que todos caerían por ella! Terminaría casándose en secreto, rompiendo el corazón de su pobre hermano mayor…

Si Rinalí está presente, hay grandes probabilidades de que reciba una patada en alguna zona baja; pero desde hace algún tiempo, esa broma ya no le molesta, y lo único que hace es rodar sus ojos hacia arriba, para luego volver a servir una nueva ronda de café.

En esa declaración hay algo de verdad, por debajo de todo ese dramatismo –se unió a los Sacerdotes Negros más por ella que por otra cosa; estudiando a altas horas de la noche, los horrores del oscuro pasado mundial, hasta el cansancio, sin que eso impidiera la llegada de las pesadillas. No fue fácil llegar a ese puesto. Sonreía demasiado y lucía muy joven. ¿Cómo iba a hacerse cargo de tamaña cantidad de trabajo? (Eso era un problema, pero no lo admitiría nunca) ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos motivos, de cualquier modo?

-Un mundo sin terror.-Contestó cuidadosamente, tanta candidez en la voz, que parecía una jovencita en un concurso de belleza. En realidad, lo único en que pensaba era en su hermana. _Rinalí¿Qué le estarán haciendo¿Podré llegar a tiempo?_ Ellos hablaron de un futuro en el cual se pudiera dormir sin preocupaciones, pensar en un mañana tanto mejor, del prestigio al pelear una buena batalla. Lo único que él quería era proteger lo que aún tenía de familia, por ser lo único que le quedaba.

Le rompió el corazón verla yacer en aquella helada cama de hierro, con el rostro lleno de rasguños y unas vendas apretando demasiado sus muñecas; los ojos cerrados y temblando bajo los párpados todo el tiempo, sumida en un cansancio que los niños no deberían ni siquiera conocer.

-¡Déjenme ir a casa!-Susurraba, sin verdadera convicción –como si las palabras estuvieran ya cosidas en su lengua, perdiendo todo significado y definición.

Sintió que se congelaba por dentro, hasta convertirse en acero, gritándose a sí mismo por ser tan horrendamente incompetente _-¿Por qué no pude ser yo el Exorcista¿Por qué no podemos intercambiar destinos?_- pero no se puede cuestionar a Dios. Colocó una mano titubeante sobre el rostro que no sentía desde hacía años, tratando de no sollozar.

-Ésta es tu casa. También la mía, ahora. Podemos vivir juntos otra vez, Rinalí. –Acarició su cabello.-Lamento llegar tarde.

-¿Komui…¿Hermano?-Lo miró con incredulidad, con lágrimas desbordándose por sus pestañas y cayendo a torrentes por sus mejillas ásperas. Quitó las ataduras que le habían colocado, la atrajo a su regazo y la meció hasta que sus hipidos se ahogaron en sueños.

Se volvió cada vez más lumínica, hasta que volvió a sonreír de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo. Él estaba feliz tan sólo de acompañarle, a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de aceptar la forma en que le vestían –a veces la ropa era más ajustada y reveladora de lo que pensaría apropiado para una jovencita de su edad- pero eso pudo haber sido porque era muy sentimental y echaba en falta el cheongsam que solía usar hace tiempo atrás, en China.

En China, donde ya no estaban, porque en ese caso beberían té todo el día. La variante inglesa no se puede comparar con la de jazmín y oolong que recuerda haber tomado en casa. El café es diferente. No tiene propiedades que relajen verdaderamente, en realidad, hasta altera sus nervios –tanto que las puntas de su cabello están rizadas desde que lo toma- , le quema la garganta y en ocasiones, cuando olvida agregarle azúcar y crema , hace que saque la lengua, porque sabe muy amargo. No es algo bueno, la verdad. Pero es menos riesgoso que el vino , y se ve mucho más importante que el jugo o el agua, por lo cual es un adicto ya.

La risa es algo a lo que también se ha entregado –no con tal intención, a decir verdad, pero sabe que los niños ríen cientos de veces más que los adultos, y si eso es lo único que puede hacer para seguir siendo uno, entonces lo hará. Porque nadie aprecia su Komrin, o ninguno de sus experimentos, tampoco sus chistes/juegos médicos. Hasta Rinalí ha comenzado a decirle que debe crecer, diablos. Últimamente.

Él sabe mantener una sonrisa en los labios , incluso cuando el mundo se cae a pedazos, pese a que cada día le es un poco más difícil. En especial ahora, cuando el Conde hace su jugada.

No quiere enviarla en una misión para encontrar al General Cross –menos justo después de su viaje a la Ciudad que se Reinicia (porque sus terminaciones nerviosas están arruinadas y tiene puesto un vestido victoriano con volados, recordándole en exceso la primera vez que la vio en la Organización).

No quiere verla nuevamente en el infierno, en tanto él regresa a salvo, rodeado de interminable papeleo, a los confines del Cuartel General. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa a cambio de pelear en su lugar, hacer frente a los invencibles demonios en el frente de batalla, tomar cada uno de sus cortes, contusas y heridas, llorar todas sus lágrimas… Pero no era un elegido. No era compatible. Regresa solo, sintiéndose pesado, tanto como una roca.

-Luce deprimido, comandante.-Dice River, a pesar de que luce avergonzado luego de hacerlo, siendo como es, una cosa muy tonta para señalar.

Komui salta y se pone en guardia.

-¿Deprimido yo¡Eso nunca!

Entonces, con más seriedad, él suspira, sacude la cabeza, y toma asiento con torpeza, reclinándose laboriosamente sobre el escritorio.

-Era sólo una observación.

Porque si no hiciera eso, lo único que vería es el número creciente de víctimas, los Buscadores que lloran a través de sus vendajes, pidiéndole que cumpla deseos que jamás tendrá poder para concederles; la duda en aumento con la depresión, los Akumas que acechan en cada esquina; su hermana , Allen , Kanda y todos los demás Exorcistas que luchan en esa maldita guerra (siendo algunos todavía niños¿Por qué no pueden ser un poco mayores?); el papeleo , los experimentos, el estudio y la creencia de que nada es en vano, disminuyendo con cada segundo.

-No derramarás una sola lágrima hasta que hayas visto su ataúd.-Se susurra a sí mismo ese proverbio, mientras hace de cuenta que duerme , porque está exhausto y desesperado. Preferiría mil veces que se lo trate de perezoso antes que débil.-No derramarás ni una.

No hay nada como el té, pero el café mantiene alejado el dolor en ocasiones, haciendo que estire sólo un poquito más esa amplia sonrisa, regresando la risa a su garganta.

-¡M-á-a-a-s!-Se burla, presionando su taza contra la cafetera (Rinalí le obsequió la taza con un conejito rosa dibujado, en su cumpleaños número veinticinco, y no ha usado otra desde entonces). -¡Más! Quiero estar despierto para cuando regresen.-_Si es que lo hacen. No, definitivamente lo harán. _

No funciona y poco después, cae dormido, extendiéndose como una estrella de mar sobre un suelo increíblemente sucio, babeando y murmurando algo como "no me lo dijiste" y "no te cases". Es cuando llega 65 y arroja una manta sobre sus hombros, y en la nebulosa del sueño, imagina un mañana con el sol brillando y el mundo libre de monstruos –su hermana sana y salva, las lágrimas arrojadas a algún sitio muerto y olvidado, entre el papeleo reducido a manchas de café y un té recién preparado.

* * *

**N/A: **Tengo una pequeña fijación por Komui, debido a lo ingenuo que es. D: Supongo que a fin de cuentas, el café no jugó un rol muy importante en éste one shoot, pero fue divertido escribirlo, en cierta forma. Los comentarios y las sugerencias siempre son bien recibidos. :D

* * *

**...::::::::::...Cutters tiene que decir algo también xD::...:::::... **

Mellish es el autor original de éste fic en inglés que Cut ha traducido.¡Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde que lo empecé! u.uU ¿Reviews, please::Pone ojitos relucientes::


End file.
